1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a brake system, particularly a safety braking device for emergency braking of a vehicle, and a vehicle brake system using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
In general, hydraulic brakes operate in a way of strongly pressing pads against a disc using hydraulic pressure, in braking. These hydraulic brakes have some limits on improvement of safety and reliability of braking performance due to the complicate structure and using hydraulic pressure, such that EMB (Electro Mechanical Brake) that can provide a simple construction, which cannot be achieved by hydraulic brakes, and improve reliability of the braking performance have been used.
EMB operate in a way of pressing a pad for braking by directly converting power of a motor into straight-moving force. EWB (Electro Wedge Brake) have been known as the EMB, which operates for braking in a way of using a wedge action, which increases input force, by pressing pads against a disc, using a wedge assembly that makes the wedge action for increasing the input force, that is, which is operated by an actuator, instead of directly converting power of a motor into straight-moving force. EMB and EWB are generally called BBW (Brake By Wire) technology.
However, since the electro mechanical brakes should be provided with 12V for operation and use electronic signals and electric devices for braking, they basically have a limit in that FR (Failure Rate) is higher, as compared with hydraulic braking systems.
Therefore, a variety of methods have been developed to reduce the FR (Failure Rate) to the stable level of hydraulic braking methods. For example, the FR (Failure Rate) is reduced by achieving F-S (Fail-Safe) by forming a control login that controls EWB or EMB and a circuit reflecting the logic; however, this is not equipped with a device that mechanically generates braking force when a motor, a power source, fails. Accordingly, safety deteriorates, which provides a cause that makes it difficult to practically apply to vehicles.
The foregoing discussion is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of the prior art.